This invention generally relates to helmets and more specifically to a helmet worn by snow boarders or skiers. Skiers have used helmets for protection against head injuries. Skiers have also used goggles or face shields for protection of the eyes and face not only in the event of a fall, but also against wind velocity when skiing at high speed.
A problem in using this sort of protective wear is that the interior surface of a face shield or goggles tend to fog as a result of the humidity and temperature difference between a person's face during a physical activity and outdoor winter conditions. Also, due to the close proximity of the worn goggles to the face, aerodynamic conditions are less than optimal which substantially reduces visibility in blizzard conditions.
One prior art example of a helmet with defogging capability is U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,675 issued to Broersma. This helmet was designed for motorcyclists and bicyclists and creates a frontward facing air inlet means by partially raising the faceshield which permits airflow circulation to different portions of the interior of the helmet. The Broersma reference is designed with a lower front wall structure to protect the chin and jaw area; essentially protecting the entire head from the neck up.